A wide variety of tool hanging devices are offered in prior art. One such device provides a broom-holder consisting of a socket and a rubber ring for holding a broom. Another device teaches a brush or broom support that has a shank terminating at one end in a pair of integral horns, the horns being curved and extending toward each other at their ends to prevent the article held by them from being withdrawn by passing it between the ends of the horns. Still another device teaches a mop and broom holder having an L-shaped mounting bracket having slots formed in a horizontal flange portion for receiving an article to be held. Conformingly positioned jaw members are pivotally mounted on the bracket and are spaced over lateral edges of the slots to allow the passage of an article through the slots. Bias means are connected to the jaw members for automatically urging them into clamping engagement with the article as it passes between the jaw members. The foregoing devices illustrate a few of the prior art tool hanging devices.
The present tool hanger system kit discloses a simple all-purpose handle clamp that is easily and readily removably attached to the handle of various tools, as well as a mounting bracket which affixed to a wall for receiving and holding a tool by its handle, thereby improving space utilization and improving organization.